Missing You
by Summer Cassie
Summary: Air mata Jaejoong meleleh. Suaminya menginginkan anak darinya yang seorang namja. Keajaiban itu ternyata ada :: YunJae FF :: YAOI :: WARNING INSIDE


.

.

**Title:** Missing You

**Length:** One Shot

**Disclaimer:** This story is a work of pure fiction

**Genre:** angst, tragedy (?) entahlah ~_~

**Warning:** OOC, YAOI, boy x boy, typos, character's death

.

_Bacalah rating dan warningnya_

_Dilarang menyalin isi cerita di situs mana saja, mengedit, mengubah,_

_mengunggah sebagian atau seluruh isi cerita._

_._

* * *

.

_Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Seharian bekerja keras telah membuat tubuhnya terasa penat dan lelah setengah mati. Mandi air hangat sangat baik untuknya. Dia menghabiskan setengah jam berada di dalam sana lalu keluar._

_Begitu keluar dari kamar mandi, Yunho bisa melihat istrinya tercinta Jaejoong ada di sana. Di depan kaca rias._

_Yunho tersenyum. Istrinya itu memang sangat suka berdandan. Untuknya. Hanya untuknya._

_"Jae..." panggil Yunho lembut._

_Jaejoong melihat bayangan suaminya di kaca meja rias. Dia tersenyum manis. "Yunho..." Secepat kilat dia berdiri dan membalikkan badan. Namja yang tubuhnya lebih kecil dari suaminya itu memeluk leher suaminya dengan manja._

_Yunho mengusap-usap punggung istrinya dengan sayang. Selain suka berdandan, istri sekaligus uke-nya ini juga sangat manja padanya._

_"Kau sudah makan, Yun?" tanya Jaejoong penuh perhatian. Ditariknya tangan suaminya lalu mereka berdua duduk di tepi ranjang._

_Yunho mengangguk. Tangannya sibuk membelai-belai punggung tangan istrinya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa makan malam bersamamu, Jae. Kan aku baru saja menghadiri company dinner."_

_Segurat penyesalan tampak di wajahnya. Dia melewatkan makan malam dengan istrinya karena ada acara kantor. Bahkan dia pun baru pulang menjelang jam sebelas malam._

_"Tidak apa-apa, Yun. Aku tahu kesibukanmu, kok."_

_Raut wajah Jaejoong menenangkan suaminya yang merasa tidak enak. Jemarinya mengelus dagu suaminya._

_"Oh ya..." Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku tadi membuat tteokbokki kesukaanmu. Aku tidak peduli kau sudah makan, Yun. Kau harus coba tteokbokki buatanku. Enak sekali, kau tahu?"_

_Jaejoong terus saja bicara tanpa jeda. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan suaminya, dia melesat ke dapur. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah membawa semangkuk tteokbokki dengan kuah pedas yang masih mengepul._

_Yunho tersenyum meski dalam hati dia menyesal tidak bisa mengantar Jaejoong berbelanja. Lagi-lagi kesibukan kerja menjadi penyebabnya._

_"Besok aku akan mengambil cuti dan mengantarmu belanja," ujarnya tiba-tiba. Yunho pun sedikit merasa kaget karena kata-kata itu meluncur dari bibirnya. Tapi kita tidak mungkin menarik omongan yang terlanjur dikeluarkan, bukan?_

_"Eh Yun, tidak apa-apa. Aku dan Jihye bisa..."_

_"Tidak, Jae." Yunho menggelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Aku besok akan cuti sehingga kita berdua bisa belanja. Biar Jihye libur dulu." Jihye adalah adik perempuan Yunho yang juga tinggal bersama keluarga mereka. Dia berjanji akan menemani Jaejoong jika sedang tidak bekerja shift pagi di suatu departemen store._

_"Ya sudah terserah kau saja." Jaejoong mengangkat bahu. Sebetulnya dia gembira mendengar Yunho besok akan cuti kerja. Mereka berdua bisa jalan-jalan seharian._

_"Ayo kita tidur. Aku tidak mau besok kita bangun kesiangan." Yunho meletakkan mangkuk kotor di meja lalu mematikan lampu dan menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua._

_"Malam ini kita lupa tidak menggosok gigi," desah Jaejoong sambil memejamkan mata._

.

.  
_Tok.. tok... tok..._

Terdengar ketukan di luar pintu kamar. Yunho yang sedang membaca buku segera melepas kacamata bacanya.

"Ya?"

"Appa, ini Changmin." Ternyata anaknya yang mengetuk. Yunho segera paham.

"Masuklah, Min. Pintunya tidak appa kunci."

Changmin sudah memakai piamanya. Di tangannya ada sebuah piala kecil. Perlahan bocah itu naik ke ranjang orang tuanya. Yunho segera sigap dan meletakkan putranya di pangkuannya.

Changmin memandang Yunho dengan matanya yang bulat dan bening. Mata yang sangat mirip dengan milik seseorang.

"Appa, tadi Min dapat piala. Min juara satu mengarang." Changmin bercerita tanpa diminta. Terlihat sekali dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bangga atas dirinya. Pipinya bersemu merah.

Yunho tersenyum lembut. Diusapnya kepala Changmin berulang kali.

Changmin sangat paham ayahnya. Dia tidak perlu bicara tapi bocah itu mengerti bahwa ayahnya bangga atas prestasinya.

"Changmin sekarang kelas berapa ya?" Iseng Yunho bertanya meski dia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Min sekarang kelas satu di SD Shinki, appa," jawab Changmin. Kenapa ayahnya lupa bahwa dia sudah kelas satu sekolah dasar? Padahala ayahnya sendiri yang mengantarnya mendaftar sekolah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Changmin merasa bahwa orang dewasa sangatlah aneh.

"Changmin pintar, ya." Yunho mengelus kepala putranya sambil melamun.

"Ya. Min tahu appa. Appa kenapa sih?"

"Ah, tidak ada apa-apa, Min. Ayo kita tidur," ajak Yunho sambil memeluk putranya.

.

.  
_"Yun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Jaejoong ketika tiba-tiba saja Yunho menggendongnya di kamar._

_"Aku tidak ingin istriku terpeleset di kamar mandi nantinya," jawab suaminya sambil menempelkan dahi mereka._

_Yunho benar-benar kuat. Dengan keadaaan Jaejoong yang yah... seperti ini, dia masih saja kuat menggendongnya._

_"Kau menghinaku," sungut Jaejoong. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan suaminya meski gagal. "Aku hanya hamil. Aku bukan orang cacat!" serunya dengan wajah memerah._

_Perlahan Yunho melepaskan kungkungan lengannya. "Aku tahu. Karena itu aku sangat menjagamu dan bayi kita." Diusapnya perut sang istri yang sudah sangat membuncit. Mungkin beberapa hari lagi bayi mereka akan lahir._

_Air mata Jaejoong meleleh. Suaminya sangat menginginkan anak darinya yang seorang namja. Keajaiban itu ternyata ada._

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidurnya. Dadanya berdebar keras. Keningnya penuh dengan peluh. Perlahan dia mencoba untuk duduk lalu mencoba untuk meraih segelas air yang ada di meja samping ranjang.

_Prangg!_

Tanpa sengaja Yunho menjatuhkan gelas airnya. Matanya sudah sepenuhnya terbuka sekarang.

_'Ya Tuhan... Apa yang kulakukan?'_

Sesosok tubuh yang ada di sampingnya ikut terbangun mendengar suara gelas pecah.

"Appa?" Changmin mengusap-usap matanya. "Suara apa itu?"

"Ah maaf, Min. Appa baru saja memecahkan gelas."

"Kenapa appa memecahkan gelas?" tanya Changmin.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa appa memecahkan gelas?" tanya Changmin lagi.

"Karena appa... karena appa... baru saja terbangun..." jawab Yunho terbata-bata.

"Kenapa appa bangun?" kejar Changmin lagi. Yunho menghela napas. Putranya memang sangat cerdas untuk ukuran anak seusianya.

"Appa baru saja bermimpi buruk."

"Appa mimpi tentang umma lagi?"

Mau tidak mau Yunho mengangguk.

Changmin turun dari ranjang dan bergerak menuju jendela. Bahu bocah itu tiba-tiba saja berguncang. Yunho kaget dan segera meraih putranya.

"Changmin..."

"Changmin memang anak pembawa sial.."

"Changmin! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?"

"Kalau Changmin tidak lahir, umma pasti masih hidup.."

"Changmin! Bagaimana bisa kau berkata seperti itu, nak? Kematian umma-mu... sudah merupakan takdir Tuhan."

Changmin berbalik menghadap ayahnya. Sosok kecilnya bersimbah air mata. "Appa tidak boleh bohong. Kata teman Changmin, Changmin sudah membunuh umma."

7 tahun yang lalu, Changmin dilahirkan melalui operasi caesar. Beberapa saat sesusai melahirkan, Jaejoong mengalami infeksi pasca operasi. Nyawanya sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi.

Yunho berlutut dan memeluk putranya. Air mata ayahnya menetes di kepala bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu.

"Changmin anakku, kau bukan pembunuh. Kau bukan pembunuh ibumu, nak," tegas Yunho.

Diangkatnya putranya kembali ke ranjang. Yunho memandang mata bulat penuh kepolosan itu. Tampak sisa air mata yang telah mengering. "Tidurlah, anakku."

YUnho memandang ke arah luar jendela. Air mata kembali menetes dari sudut matanya. Air mata untuk menangisi belahan jiwa yang telah pergi lebih dulu meninggalkannya.

.

.

Pada usia sepuluh tahun, Changmin tidak bisa memungkiri jika ayahnya sangat menyedihkan. Bukan tentang kondisi ekonomi mereka, sama sekali bukan tentang itu. Mereka berdua hidup cukup dengan tiga orang pembantu yang selalu siap di rumah.

Tapi kondisi kejiwaan ayahnya-lah yang menyedihkan. Bagaimana tidak? Changmin kecil sering melihat ayahnya melamun sendiri di dalam kamar. Kadang-kadang dia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan kehadiran Changmin yang ingin menunjukkan gambar robot yang berhasil dibuatnya dengan susah payah di kelas.

Setelah usianya menginjak sebelas tahun, Changmin berhenti tidur berdua dengan Yunho. Demi... apapun. Dia tidak mau lagi tidur dengan orang dewasa yang merupakan ayahnya sendiri itu.

Sangat... memalukan. Tidur bersama orang tuamu sangatlah memalukan. Changmin menyadari kesalahannya. Tidur bersama orang tua hanya dilakukan oleh bayi dan anak kecil.

Changmin bukan anak kecil lagi. Tinggi badannya sudah 166 senti sekarang.

Lagipula bagaimana jika Sister Song Qian tahu tentang 'rahasia kotor'-nya ini? Changmin tidak ingin tahu.

Changmin memutuskan untuk menemui ayahnya. Biar bagaimana pun Yunho adalah orang dewasa yang paling dekat dengannya.

Di suatu hari Minggu yang cerah, hanya ada mereka berdua di dalam rumah. Changmin tidak ada janji main dengan temannya. Begitu pun Yunho. Dia hanya bersantai menonton televisi. Kelihatannya dia juga tidak ada rencana pergi keluar.

"Appa," panggil Changmin pelan ketika melihat ayahnya hanya mengganti-ganti channel TV. Wajah namja yang berumur dua puluh lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu, terlihat bosan.

Yunho menoleh memandang putranya. Changmin berdiri di sebelah sofa yang diduduki oleh Yunho. Dia mengenakan celana jins selutut dan kaus lengan pendek. Rambutnya dipotong rapi sesuai instruksi sekolah. Entah kenapa Yunho merasa tubuh Changmin bertambah sangat tinggi sejak terakhir dia melihatnya.

"Ne?"

"Appa, Min ingin bicara dengan appa."

Dengan gugup Changmin mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yunho. Wajah putranya terlihat memerah. Salah tingkah.

"Mau bicara apa?" tanya Yunho lembut. Dia duduk bersebelahan dengan putranya. Dia sengaja tidak memandang wajah putranya. Khawatir jika Changmin merasa malu dan tidak jadi berbicara dengannya. Yunho merasa bahwa apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Changmin adalah topik yang sangat sensitif untuk putranya itu.

Telapak tangan Changmin terasa berkeringat.

"Appa, ada seongsaenim di sekolah Min..."

Pikiran Yunho segera bekerja. Dia mulai memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan yang bisa saja terjadi. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah putra tunggalnya itu. "Changmin-ah, apakah kau dihukum di sekolah? Nilaimu jelek?"

"Appa, tolong dengarkan Min dulu. Appa ini selalu saja berpikir yang tidak-tidak!"

"Oh?"

Wajah Changmin semakin memerah. "Ada seongsaenim di sekolah Min... Guru bahasa Mandarin..."

"Ya? Apakah Changmin merasa kesulitan mempelahari bahasa Mandarin di sekolah? Mau appa daftarkan les?" tanya Yunho bertubi-tubi.

"Appa! Bukan itu! Changmin sama sekali tidak kesulitan belajar bahasa Mandarin!"

"Lalu?" tanya Yunho. Sama sekali tidak paham kemana arah pembicaraan putranya.

"Nama seongsaenim itu Song Qian.. Dia biasa dipanggil _sister_ Song Qian.. Dia berasal dari Cina.."

Yunho mendengarkan dengan tekun.

"Dia cantik sekali, appa..." cicit Changmin dengan suara sangat pelan meski Yunho masih bisa mendengarnya. Kepala putranya sedikit menunduk. Kedua tangannya saling meremas dengan gugup di pangkuan.

Yunho tertegun. Apakah ini sudah saatnya? Apakah sudah saatnya membicarakan_ itu_ dengan putranya?

"Changmin-ah suka dengannya?"

Putranya menganggukkan kepala.

"Appa, Min tahun ini usia Min sudah empat belas tahun. Itu... sesuatu yang wajar bukan?" Wajah putranya sudah terlihat sedikit rileks sekarang.

"Tentu saja, Min. Wajar jika kau mulai menyukai seorang wanita."

Beberapa saat kemudian keduanya merasa bahwa ucapan Yunho adalah sebuah _blunder._

"Maaf, appa. Min... Min tidak bermaksud menghina... menghina umma..."

Tenggorokan Changmin tercekat. Sudah lama sekali mereka berdua tidak membicarakan ibu Changmin dan istri Yunho tersebut. Biar bagaimana pun keluarga Jung adalah keluarga yang _berbeda._ Sang istri, sang ibu, adalah seorang namja. Namja yang dikaruniai keistimewaan. Changmin kecil -yang mempunyai pikiran sangat dewasa untuk anak seusianya- merasa itu bukan topik yang tepat dibicarakan dengan ayahnya.

Tapi itu dulu ketika Changmin masih ingusan. Sekarang Changmin merasa lebih dewasa dan dia sudah mulai menyukai lawan jenisnya.

Orang tua adalah sumber pertama dan utama bagi anak-anak mereka, bukan?

"Tidak apa-apa, Min. Appa tidak akan marah. Umma-mu memang istimewa. Oleh karena itu appa memilihnya."

Changmin tertegun. Seperti apakah cinta ayahnya kepada ibunya?

Yunho mulai bercerita tentang masa lalunya. Ketika remaja dulu, dia juga pernah beberapa kali menjalin kasih dengan wanita. Tapi takdir membawanya bertemu dengan Jaejoong dan kemudian menikahinya. _The rest was a history._

Changmin duduk diam. Meresapi kisah kedua orang tuanya. Changmin tidak sempat mengenal ibunya karena Jaejoong meninggalkannya lebih dulu. Changmin hanya mengenalnya lewat foto-foto yang diberikan ayahnya.

"Changmin-ah, hidupmu merupakan pilihanmu, nak. Appa memilih umma-mu untuk menjadi pendamping appa. _Siapa pun_ pilihanmu, appa akan selalu mendukungmu, anakku."

Changmin mengangguk. Mengerti ke mana arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

Changmin tidak seperti ayahnya. Changmin berbeda dari kedua orang tuanya.

Changmin tidak berhasil mendapatkan Song Qian, cinta pertamanya. Umur mereka terpaut delapan tahun. Seongsaenim tidak mempunyai perasaan apa-apa pada anak kecil sepertinya. Changmin mengurung diri di dalam kamar ketika cinta pertamanya, menolaknya.

_"Changmin-ah, kau akan bertemu banyak wanita sepanjang hidupmu. Salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi jodohmu," ucap Yunho.  
_

Song Qian, JangMi, HyunAe, EunHee, SooHyun, YeoKyung adalah beberapa nama yang pernah singgah di kehidupan putranya. Pada akhirnya, Changmin menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang yeoja bernama Moon GaYoung.

Dan disinilah Yunho berada. Putranya yang bulan kemarin tepat berusia dua puluh enam tahun, hari ini melangsungkan pernikahan dengan yeoja pilihannya. Yunho tersenyum bahagia melihat Changmin telah memutuskan pilihan hidupnya.

"Mari kita bersulang untuk Jung Changmin-ssi dan Moon GaYoung-ssi! Semoga bahagia selamanya!" seru MC di acara pernikahan putranya.

Semua orang mengangkat gelas sampanye mereka. Tidak terkecuali Yunho. Changmin bisa melihat kilauan air mata di sudut mata ayahnya yang duduk di meja paling depan. Namja itu tersenyum lebar seolah meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa tidak boleh bersedih di hari yang gembira ini.

Sepulang berbulan madu selama seminggu di Eropa, Changmin dan GaYoung kembali pulang ke rumah keluarga Jung. Changmin memutuskan akan tinggal bersama ayahnya karena beliau sudah tidak mempunyai siapa-siapa lagi. Istrinya tidak keberatan.

Yunho mengadakan pesta untuk menyambut pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Diam-diam dia mengundang teman-teman lama Changmin, mulai dari teman sekolah sampai teman kuliah. Dia melakukan semua ini untuk putranya. Lagi-lagi Changmin hanya bisa terharu melihat ayahnya yang bersusah payah mengadakan pesta pemyambutan untuknya di rumah.

Pesta telah usai. Tamu-tamu sudah pulang dari tadi. Para pelayan hampir selesai membereskan ruangan. Changmin dan istrinya berjalan di lorong berpelukan, merasa gembira. Yunho diam-diam mengamati pasangan itu dari balik pintu kamarnya. Putranya terlihat gembira. Akhirnya dia menemukan jodohnya.

Yunho menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perlahan kemudian beranjak ke meja rias. Meja rias ini tidak pernah diganti selama lebih dari tiga puluh tahun. _Meja rias kesayangan Jaejoong..._

Yunho melihat rambut-rambut yang mulai memutih di sekitar keningnya. Kerut-kerut wajahnya terlihat jelas.

_"Yunho-ah..."_

Yunho tersenyum.

"Jaejoongie..."

Pelan-pelan dibukanya laci terbawah. Sebuah guci berisi abu istrinya. Yunho tidak pernah memindahkannya. Sekarang inilah saatnya.

Yunho berbaring. Guci diletakkan di sampingnya. Dia memeluknya seolah memeluk istrinya. Yunho tersenyum dan memejamkan mata.

.

.

Keesokan harinya penghuni rumah dikejutkan oleh teriakan sang nyonya rumah. GaYoung yang hendak membangunkan ayah mertuanya, terkejut ketika melihat beberapa butir pil berserakan di ranjang dekat Yunho berbaring. Changmin segera menuju ke kamar ayahnya karena mendengar teriakan istrinya.

"Oppa..." Gayoung memeluk suaminya sambil menangis. Tangannya bergetar menunjuk ke arah ranjang.

Changmin melihat mata ayahnya terpejam. Bibirnya tersenyum. Tapi Changmin tahu bahwa ayahnya sudah _tidak ada_ lagi di bumi.

Dengan cepat disambarnya sebuah surat yang tergeletak di dekat tubuh ayahnya. Ada satu pesan tertulis di sana..

.

.

_'Changmin-ah, tolong satukan abuku dengan abu Jaejoong'_

.

.

Changmin menjatuhkan surat itu. Setitik air mata mulai meleleh di pipinya. Pandangannya buram. Dia tidak lagi membaca kalimat selanjutnya..

.

.

_'Jika tidak bisa hidup bersama, lebih baik mati bersama'_

.

.

**~ THE END ~**

.

_January.6.2014_

**Twitter:** __SummerCassie__

**Facebook:** _/SummerCassie5_

**Instagram:** _summer_cassie_

.

.


End file.
